


Unexpected Knights

by Lenna



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, I don't know what I'm doing, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna/pseuds/Lenna
Summary: They've had a really public coming out, basically in front of the whole school, but things seemed to be going well, until they return from Winter's break and there's a new guy who won't leave Kimberly alone. But Trini has made some unexpected friends that will jump to the rescue, even if is just to avoid having Trini throwing punches around.





	Unexpected Knights

**Author's Note:**

> Answering a prompt from Tumblr:  
>  _I got a trimberly prompt, Kim and trini have their relationship exposed to the school, it's mostly positive and things go good. However as they are leaving school they start getting harassed by bullies, before either can do anything they get rescued (more like helped by) surprise heroes: Bulk and Skull._
> 
> I don't really know if this they asked in the prompt, but I only have this vague memory of Bulk and Skull on Mighty Morphin from when I watched when I was younger, and I tried to mix that with the new movie, so it's kind of a mess. Hope you like it anyway :D

Trini still wonders if the last months of her life haven’t been all a bizarre dream, one she’s going to wake up from at any moment, because the fact that she just opened her eyes laying in a bed that isn’t hers, with Kimberly Hart wrapped around her body like a koala and snoring peacefully, it feels too good to be true.

It’s crazy how everything unfolded since they became Rangers and defeated Rita. How a group of misfits with nothing in common found each other and forged a bond stronger than most families, how easily the other four Rangers bulldozed her impenetrable walls, how _willingly_ she gave her heart to someone who could easily shatter it in pieces.

But the craziest, most ridiculous thing that happened was Kim making the first step, and kissing her in the middle of the school’s hallway, _while it was still full of people_.

To be honest, Trini has to admit that she had been actively ignoring all the signals before that moment, just because she had been too scared to do something about her feelings for Kim, afraid that all the subtle touches, the stares, and the smiles that Kimberly seemed to have only for the Yellow Ranger, were only in Trini’s head. She never considered that Kimberly could get so mad at her, and that a stupid argument could escalate to the point where they were both screaming at each other, with Kim calling her a coward, and Trini _demanding_ to be left alone and turning to walk away from the other girl.

Lucky for her, before she could leave, Kimberly decided that she’d had enough, grabbed her arm to turn the shorter girl around, and planted a furious kiss on a bewildered Trini’s lips.

_“Can’t you see that I fucking love you?!”_

She had been stunned into silence, as much as the crowd witnessing the moment, but after half a second to gather this new, _important_ information, Trini reacted, taking Kim’s face in her hands, and eagerly returning the kiss.

After a few seconds of pure bliss the girls seemed to remember that they weren’t’t exactly alone.

_“Did we just come out to the whole school?”_

_“I think so,”_ Kim answered, still close enough that Trini could feel the other girl’s breath on her lips, _“Does it bother you?”_

 _“Not really,”_ Trini replied with a smirk forming in her mouth _, “If you keep kissing me like that, they would have noticed eventually.”_

 _“Eventually?”_ They heard a third voice saying. When they turn around, Amanda and half the cheerleading squad is standing in front of them, _“You two might be the less subtle and most oblivious gays I’ve ever seen. Also, gross”._

 _“Thank you, Amanda. We really appreciate your insight in this situation,”_ Kimberly said, sarcastically. Then she turns to address the rest of the students watching them, “ _Anyone else?”_

 _“Room for one more?”_ One of the boys in the crowd shouted.

“ _I’ll make room in your mouth when I punch all your teeth out.”_ Trini threatened the boy with sharp words and a stoic face, so calm that her 5ft1 frame was menacing enough to shut him up, “ _And that goes for anyone else who think they have a say in this. I’ll keep my fist away from your faces as long as you stay away from our business. Understood?”_

Of course, after that day, the girls had to listen to a few lewd comments from time to time, people whispering about them, and that sort of things, but Trini never had been one to care about what others thought of her, and she tried to instil the same idea in Kim’s mind. But some people, a football player in particular, seemed to have forgotten Trini’s threat.

She was headed towards her girlfriend’s locker but, instead of finding Kim alone, she was there with one of the boys of the football team. A boy that was excessively close.

It was obvious that her girlfriend was uncomfortable, but trying to be polite, probably because she didn’t need to have any more trouble at school.

Trini’s intention had been just to walk there and ask the boy, _nicely,_ to fuck off, because even if she had threatened to punch anyone who’d dare to say anything about them, she’s not prone to use violence as an answer to her problems. But no. He had to touch Kim.

It turns out, crossing that line is the only thing that could make the Yellow Ranger lose her temper.

Needless to say, after that day, there was a new silent rule at school.

“You’re thinking too loud,” Kim groans while she wraps her body tighter around her girlfriend, “Go back to sleep.”

Trini snorts.

“Babe, it’s almost noon.”

“That’s too early for a Sunday.”

“Do you really want to spend our last day before going back to school, in bed?”

“Yes?” To prove her point, Kim slips an adventurous hand under Trini’s tank top, to what the other girl replies with a defeated sight, and Kim knows that she has won, “Think about tomorrow. We won’t be able to be alone until late at night.”

She starts leaving feather like kisses on Trini’s neck, while her hand continues her path under the shirt, and reaches the soft underside of her girlfriend’s breasts.

“Maybe we could...,” Trini has to take a deep breath when Kim’s thumb graces one of her already hardened nipples, “...we could skip tomorrow, too.”

“We’ll have to show up sooner or later.”

“Since when are you the responsible one in this relationship?”

“Since my parents will come home tonight, and your house is also occupied.  We can sneak out for a period or two and give a proper use to the locker room’s showers.”

“And then we’ll be caught there and straight to detention we go again. I was actually thinking about enjoying my Saturday mornings, you know?”

“Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“I’m a Power Ranger, Kim. That’s more than enough adventure for me."

“You are no fun, Trinidad.”

Trini feigns being insulted by the use of her whole name and then, with a swift move, she straddles her girlfriend, giving Kim no room to escape.

“I’ll show you fun.”

+++

The first day back to school after winter break should be a piece of cake, right? Everyone is still adjusting, going back to their routines, to their group of friends, not really paying attention to their first classes... And it’s not weird because everyone knows everyone already, and that means that Trini and Kimberly can be together without heads turning every time they touch each other.

Not that anyone would dare to say anything rude after what happened. They know better.

So, when they walk back into school, hand in hand, and giggling at something stupid that Zack just said, Trini isn’t worried about their first day. That is, until Mrs. Castillo finds her in the hallway before Math.

“Trini, do you have a moment?”

“Like two minutes before class starts, why?” She asks confused.

“I need a favour to ask you,” The teacher continues, “I know that you helped a couple of students with their Spanish during your time in detention, and I wondered if you would mind to keep tutoring them. Those two have been failing my class for two years and I was ready to give up, until I saw how they improved before the break.”

“I don’t know...”

“It could help with your record.”

“Eso es chantaje.”

Mrs. Castillo just smirks at her.

“Tomaré eso como un sí.”

Trini only has time to grunt in disbelieve before the bell rings.

+++

“ _You_ are going to tutor someone?” Zack asks dumbfounded.

They all gather together at their usual table at lunch, all except Kim, who for some reason is running late, and Trini is telling them about her conversation with Mrs. Castillo this morning.

“It’s not like I wanted to do it, but she appealed to my school criminal record, and how this could help me. I couldn’t say no the principal, you know? Also, arguing with that woman is futile.”

“I think Mrs. Castillo is really nice. She’s in my mom’s book club, and she brings really good cookies when they meet at our home,” Billy comments, “And you are nice, too, Trini.”

“You know I just did it in the first place to distract them and get them out of you back, right?” Trini replies.

“That’s like double nice! Because you helped me, but also helped them at the same time.”

“I don’t think they’ll even show in the first place, so I’m not going to worry too much until I really have to do it.” Right after saying that, Trini catches her girlfriend walking into the cafeteria and going straight to the line for her lunch, “Finally.”

“You’ve been together the whole break,” Jason comments, amused at the relieved sigh that just escaped Trini’s lips, “Don’t you ever get tired of each other?”

“No.” The Yellow Ranger answers sharply and without hesitation.

“You two are gross.”

“You’re just jealous, Taylor,” She replies, not really paying attention to the boys anymore, because while at the line, Kim has noticed the other girl staring at her, and she’s now staring back at Trini and smiling.

But Trini’s smile disappears instantly when she watches as the boy behind Kimberly gets closer than necessary to her girlfriend. It seems that Kim has noticed too, because she’s turning towards the boy to say something. Trini doesn’t want to overreact, but Zack’s hand is already on her shoulder and pinning her down to keep her in her seat.

“Relax, Crazy Girl,” He says, and then points towards Kim, who is already advancing to pay for her meal, “See, nothing happened.”

Trini knows that she has to keep her anger under control is they don’t want a repeat of last year, but she can’t help it.

“Who the hell is that guy?” She asks Kim before her girlfriend can even put her tray on the table.

“Don’t know. I’ve never seen him before.” She says with a frown in her face, which Trini reads as a sign that the guy’s actions have bothered her girl more than she’s going to admit, “Maybe he’s new?”

“May I remind you that you missed Trini’s presence in your biology class for a whole year?”

“That’s true, babe,” Trini laugh.

“In my defence, you are very tiny and easy to miss.”

“Ouch, that hurts, Kim.”

“I think that Kimberly is right in this case,” Billy intervenes, “I saw him in the Principal’s office this morning. They were talking about how he was adjusting to the new city and class schedules.”

“Well, I don’t care if he’s the new boy in town,” Trini says, taking a fry from her plate, “He better keep his hands to himself.” 

+++

For the rest of the day, the new guy seems to be everywhere, and it’s getting on Trini’s nerves, not just because it’s evident that the guy thinks that he’s the hottest thing in town and is trying to get himself into the Angel Grove’s High School elite, but mostly because he seems to have made his goal to conquest Kim, and piss off Trini in the process.

“I know he’s been bothering you. Why don’t you just tell him to leave you alone?” She asks Kimberly once they are alone behind the gym’s bleachers.

“I told him that I’m not interested, that I have a girlfriend that keeps me _very_ satisfied, but he seems to think that a relationship between two women can’t be real.”

“He said _that_ and you didn’t punch him?”

“I’m just trying to avoid resorting to physical assault, and you will also have to keep your anger under control,” Kim starts leaving short, soft kisses all the way from under Trini’s jaw to her collar bone, “We don’t need you in detention again, remember?”

“I can’t...” Trini takes a deep breath when Kim’s hand sneaks under her shirt, “...help i-it.”

“Yes, you can,” Kimberly attaches her mouth to Trini’s neck and sucks hard, “You just have to remember that I’m only yours.”

“Would you mind refreshing my memory?” Trini smirks right before squeezing Kim’s butt with both her hands.

+++

The next day, the first time Trini sees The Douchebag, he’s struggling to open his locker, and she can’t help the guffaw that escapes her mouth when the door violently hits his face. No one can blame her, though, because everyone else who saw it happen is doing exactly the same. He walks away with a swollen nose and his dignity bruised.

A couple of periods later, she gets a text from Jason with an attached video.

_RedRex.-_

_I don’t know who did this, but I thought you’d appreciate it._

The picture is Mr. Douchebag trying to get up from his seat, where he had been glued down.

Trini is not one to usually laugh about other people’s misery, but... This is hilarious.

Wednesday, he tries to make a pass at Kim again, but luckily Billy is there to keep her away from wandering hands. Zack tells her later that someone stole the guy’s clothes while he was in the showers after gym.

Thursday, he shows up with his hair completely blonde, when the day before had been a beautiful shade of brown, and he doesn’t seem to be in the mood to hit on anyone while the whole school is laughing at him behind his back.

By Friday, Trini senses a pattern.

“Have you noticed that whenever your stalker tries to hit on you, someone pranks him afterwards?” Trini mentions to her girlfriend while she waits for Kim to get her things from the locker.

“I hope he has received the message after the whole school turned up this morning covered in that picture of him from yesterday. I’m honestly getting tired of his advances.”

“Do you have any idea of who might be the one doing the pranks?” Trini asks, “I asked the boys and they don’t have a clue.”

“Not really, but I... Ugh,” Kimberly grunts and closes her locker before turning to Trini to whisper, “Try to keep your fists away from his face, please.”

Trini doesn’t understand what is happening until Douchebag McDouche is right in front of her nose, with an annoying grin on his lips and his hair dark again.

“Hey, babe.”

She really wants to erase that fucking grin from his face.

“I’m free tonight,” He continues without even paying attention to the shorter girl, “And I have a friend who could get us into this new place downtown...”

Trini takes a really, _really_ deep breath before she interrupts him.

“One, she’s not free tonight, or any other night for that matter,” Her voice is deep, sharp, and makes everyone around them suddenly stop talking, “And two, if you don’t stop harassing Kimberly this instant, not even your mother will recognize you tomorrow.”

“Who the hell are you?”

“I’m her fucking girlfriend, you asshole!”

“Yeah, right,” He laughs in her face, clearly not paying attention to how the girl is clenching her fists, “As if this hottie here would even touch a dyke like you.”

Surprisingly, is not Trini the one to throw the punch this time but Kimberly, although she misses her target when someone gets him out of the path of the attack just in time to avoid the blow.

Trini would never have thought that she’d see the day when Bulk and Skull would save the day.

“Dude, you seriously need to stop.” Says Skull.

“Yeah, man,” Bulk puts a hand on his shoulder, “You’re just going to embarrass yourself.”

“Or end up with a broken bone,” Continues Skull.

“Buy a fucking clue, man.”

“Guys, what the hell?” Trini, confused by whatever is happening in front of her, finally asks.

“Hey, T!” Bulk addresses her as if they were friends, then he turns her attention to Douchebag again, “You see, amigo, Trini here is our pal. We met in detention and she taught us some Spanish.”

“We got a C in our last test,” Skull says proudly, before letting her friend continue.

“So, we’re returning the favour, because we don’t want her to get suspended.”

Douchebag is staring at them with a clueless expression in her face, and trying to get out of their grip.

“Do you want to know why Tiny here was in detention in the first place?” Bulk then turns around to address the other students watching, “Anyone wants to explain this to him?”

 _“We have rules!”_ They hear a guy from the end of the hallway say.

“Exactly, we have rules,” Skull says, “The first one is very important: No sexual harassment is allowed inside these walls. Tell him the second one, Bulk.”

“No one will touch or approach Kimberly Hart without her consent, or they will face the consequences. You can ask the last guy who broke the rule about those.”

 _“Show him the video!”_ Someone in the crowd shouts.

“I don’t think he needs to watch as Shortie here breaks a 6ft guy’s arm in three different places. We don’t want to give him nightmares, right?”

Kimberly decides that it’s time to intervene and clears her throat to talk.

“You know you two don’t have the moral right to call anyone else on their behaviour, right?” She says, crossing her arms and taking a threatening stance, “You were the first ones to harass us every time you had the opportunity.”

“That was before T was our amiga.” Bulk explains.

“Yeah, we have a code,” Skull finishes.

“ _You_ have a code?” Trini asks astounded and raising both eyebrows, “Since when?”

But they don’t have time to answer, because The Douchebag seems to be fed up about being restrained against his will, because he suddenly throws his arms around to wriggle out from Bulk and Skull’s grasp.

“I should have known that everyone in this hell of a town would be a freak,” He says with disdain, staring at Kimberly and doing her an once-over, “Such a shame.”

He’s about to leave with his disgusting face and his haughty attitude, when right after turning around he finds Mrs. Castillo waiting for him with a disapproving stare.

“Mr. Derrins,” She says with a stern tone, “It has arrived to my ears that in the week that you’ve been here, you have molested at least four of my students, Miss Hart included. I thought I was very clear with you and your parents when I told you that we wouldn’t allow such behaviour here. Since the incident with Miss Kwan last year, this school has zero tolerance with bullying, violence, and sexual harassment. So, I expect this to be over or the board will have to take actions, and I doubt that any other school will take you after being expelled twice for the same reason.”

 _“Ooh, burn!”_  Trini is pretty sure that Zack is the one who just shouted from the crowd as Derrins flees the scene with his tail between his legs.

“And you two,” The Principal turns to address Bulk and Skull, “Last warning. I don’t care that you did it to help Trini. The bullying stops now.”

“Yes, ma’am,” They both reply in unison with a military salute.

Mrs. Castillo just rolls her eyes and turn around to walk away.

“Well… I guess this means we have to return his locker’s door now,” Bulk mumbles, “Come one, man,” He says putting his hand on Skull’s shoulder, “Our job here is done.”

As they leave, the crowd watching them dissolves as well, giving the girls some privacy again.

They stay in silence for almost a minute, staring at the end of the hallway where Bulk and Skull disappeared, trying to process everything.

“Did that just happen?” Trini is the first one to ask.

“I’m… still not sure.”

“By the way, don’t think for a moment that I didn’t see you about to punch that asshole right before those two saved the day.”

“Well, he deserved worst,” Kimberly huffs, “Nobody calls my girlfriend _that_ word and lives to tell about it.”

“Well, Miss Hart,” Kimberly says softly while wrapping her arms around the other girl’s waist, “I think we need to have a talk about anger management.”

“You would know all about that, uh?”

“Mhm,” Trini hums against Kim’s neck and smiles, “You know what helps me with that and is a _great_ way to relax?”

Before answering, Kim just takes her girlfriend’s face in her hands, and leans forward to place a kiss on Trini’s lips that means to be the start of something else, something that in a couple of minutes will have them running towards Kim’s car, and far away from school.

“I think I have an idea of what that may be.”


End file.
